Let It Go
Let It Go '''z ''Frozen ''pojawią się w pierwszym odcinku sezonu szóstego, Loser Like Me. Jest śpiewane przez Rachel Berry. Rachel aklimatyzuję się w swoim nowym gabinecie, gdy przychodzi do niej Will Schuester, życząc jej powodzenia. Gdy wychodzi dziewczyna zaczyna śpiewać. Występuję ona w sali chóru, audytorium, pokoju nauczycielskim i jej sypialnii. Tekst i tłumaczenie '''Rachel: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight | Ośnieżone góry Not a footprint to be seen | W tej opuszczonej krainie A kingdom of isolation | Samotności And it looks like I'm the queen | Gdzie rządzę ja And the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside | Wiart dorównuje burzy wewnątrz mnie Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried | Już dłużej nie wytrzymam, daremne me próby Don't let them in, don't let them see '''| Nie pozwól im zobaczyć '''Be the good girl you always have to be | Że nie jesteś tą dobra dziewczynką Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know | Ukryj się, skryj uczucia Well, now they know | Chociaż oni już wszytsko wiedzą... Let it go, let it go | Pozwólcie mi odejść Can't hold it back anymore | Dalej tak nie wytrzymam Let it go, let it go | Pozwólcie mi odejść Turn away and slam the door | Zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi I don't care | Nie obchodzą What they're going to say | Mnie ich słowa Let the storm rage on | Niech to wszystko trwa The cold never bothered me anyway | Zimno nigdy nie było mi obce It's funny how some distance | Zabawne, jak pewne rzeczy Makes everything seem small | Wydają się teraz tak małe And the fears that once controlled me | A ten strach, który mnie kontrolował Can't get to me at all | Już nic dla mnie nie znaczy It's time to see what I can do | Czas by zobaczyć To test the limits and break through | Gdzie są granice, by wyrwać się stąd No right, no wrong, no rules for me | Nie ma już dobra, ani zła I'm free | W końcu jestem wolna Let it go, let it go '''| Pozwólcie mi odejść '''I am one with the wind and sky | Z wiatrem Let it go, let it go | Pozwólcie mi odejść You'll never see me cry | Już nigdy nie zobaczycie mych łez Here I stand | Oto me miejsce And here I'll stay | Właśnie tu Let the storm rage on '''| Niech to wszytsko trwa '''My power flurries through the air into the ground | Idę z mą mocą, po tej ziemi My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around | Z mą lodowatą duszą And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast | Każda myśl wydaje się lodowatym podmuchem I'm never going back, the past is in the past | Ale to tylko przeszłość... Let it go, let it go | Pozwólcie mi odejść And I'll rise like the break of dawn | Bym się odrodziła Let it go, let it go | Pozwólcie odejść That perfect girl is gone | Tej perfekcyjnej dziewczynie Here I stand | Oto me miejsce In the light of day | W świetle dnia Let the storm rage on | Niech to wszystko trwa The cold never bothered me anyway | Zimno nigdy nie było mi obce... Ciekawostki *To pierwsza piosenka z oryginalnego repertuaru Disney'a, jaką coveruje Glee. **Bella Notte z filmu Disney'a też została użyta w serialu, jednak nie jest to oryginalna piosenka z repertuaru Disney'a. *Idina Menzel, która śpiewa Let It Go w ''Frozen, ''gra w serialu Shelby Corcoran. *Odtwórczyni roli Dani, Demi Lovato również nagrała cover tej piosenki, jednak ze zmienionymi fragmentami tekstu. Galeria Letitgo7.gif Letitgo6.gif Letitgo5.gif Letitgo4.gif Letitgo3.gif Letitgo2.gif Letitgo1.gif Letitgo.png Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 6 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Loser Like Me